


Fic: Tony in Red

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets a new look Gibbs has to fight to keep his hands off. But what if Tony wants those hands buried in his auburn locks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Tony in Red

_**Fic: Tony in Red**_  
 **Title** : Tony in Red  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : DiNozzo/Gibbs  
 **Genre** : First Time  
 **Summary** : When Tony gets a new look Gibbs has to fight to keep his hands off. But what if Tony wants those hands buried in his auburn locks?  
 **Author's Note** : I know that people have written a similar plot before now, but I wanted to try my hand at a redheaded Tony fic. Also ... I have a surprise at the end of the fic. *wink*  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...

Tony sighed and shifted in his seat, trying to mentally de-stress. It had been a hard week, a hard week with a really tough case that had left the whole team exhausted and needing a break. Gibbs had managed to swing the weekend off, when normally they would have been on call.

Tony had taken advantage of the time and had booked himself at his favorite salon/spa for that Saturday. He didn’t even want to think about the teasing, innuendo and double entendres he would be subjected to if the team had found out.

“Tony, Tony, you’re so tense.”

Tony sighed as he felt hands gently massaging his shoulders. “Long week, Elaine,” he murmured.

“You don’t come often enough,” Elaine said with a smile. “Work too hard.”

“That I do,” Tony agreed. “But I love my job … “

Elaine smiled and moved her hands up to massage Tony’s scalp, eyeing Tony’s hair thoughtfully. “You know, why don’t you let me try something different,” she said. “Shake things up a bit.”

“Shake things up?” Tony murmured, Elaine’s gentle massage nearly putting him to sleep. “Sure … shake it up.”

“Perfect,” Elaine replied. “You won’t regret it.” She hurried off to grab her supplies, leaving Tony half asleep at her station.

Thirty minutes later, Tony was frowning a bit at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t believe his stylist had … well, tricked him into doing this. His hair was plastered down with dye and it looked … dark, very dark. ‘God, Abby will kill me if I show up on Monday with black hair,’ Tony thought.

“All right,” Elaine said, bouncing back over to Tony. “Time to wash and cut.”

“Elaine,” Tony said as he followed his stylist back to the wash station. “This isn’t … black, is it?”

“Perish the thought!” Elaine said, waiting for Tony to sit and recline before turning on the water. “Black would totally wash you out.”

Tony sighed and allowed Elaine to lure him back into a half sleep as she washed the dye from his hair. He could only hope it wasn’t a drastic change … he didn’t know if his carefully controlled mask of cocky self esteem could handle the teasing on Monday.

Tony still couldn’t see what color his hair was as he sat back down in front of the mirror at Elaine’s station due to the black towel covering his hair.

“All right, big reveal time,” Elaine said. She briskly rubbed Tony’s hair a few times before tossing the black towel on the floor.

Tony caught sight of his hair in the mirror and gulped. “Shit,” he whispered.

“Isn’t it great?” Elaine said, combing Tony’s now dark auburn colored locks. “With your skin tone, you can totally pull off red … and I didn’t go too bright - wouldn’t want to look like Ronald McDonald.”

Tony was too stunned to respond, barely paying attention as Elaine trimmed and styled his hair. Red. His hair was red. This was not what he’d been expecting … He would never hear the end of it.

“You all right, honey?” Elaine asked as she put the finishing touches on Tony’s cut.

“Yeah,” Tony answered with a fake bright smile. “Great!”

Elaine grinned and wrapped her arms around Tony’s shoulders, grinning at his reflection. “You carry this color really well, honey,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before removing the cape and brushing any stray hairs leftover off Tony’s white linen shirt.

“Thanks, Elaine,” Tony said with a smile. He stood and gave her a real hug, slipping a healthy tip into her hand. It wasn’t her fault, really … and he did give her permission.

Back at his apartment, Tony stared in the bathroom mirror at his hair. It honestly didn’t look that bad … but it was certainly a change that wouldn’t be ignored come Monday morning.

“You’ll give them that DiNozzo charm, make them think it’s not getting to you,” Tony told his reflection. “It won’t last forever, right? Right.” He flipped the light off and headed to his bedroom, stripped down and crawled into bed.

* * *

Gibbs sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall in the bullpen. Ziva was already at her desk, looking through a cold case. McGee was at his desk, too, and was obviously deep into something on his computer screen. Gibbs knew that it was work related - McGee wouldn’t dare bring his boss’ wrath down on his head for goofing off during work hours. Gibbs sighed and glanced at his watch. DiNozzo was late … again.

Tony took a deep breath, looking at his blurred reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. “You can do this, DiNozzo,” he said. “Suck it up and take it like a man.”

Gibbs heard the elevator doors open and rolled his eyes. “About damn time, DiNozzo,” he called, his eyes still on his computer screen.

“Sorry, Boss,” Tony said as he strode confidently through the bullpen to his desk.

“Whoa,” McGee said. “Tony … “

“What happened to your head?” Ziva asked bluntly.

“It’s called a haircut, Zee-vah,” Tony said, settling into his chair and turning on his computer.

“Yes, I can see that your hair is slightly shorter, but that is not to what I was referring,” Ziva said. “Your hair was not that color on Friday.”

That got Gibbs’ attention. He looked up and blinked. Blinked one more time, as if trying to clear his vision or change what he was seeing. Anthony DiNozzo had become a redhead over the weekend. Not a brassy red like Jen Sheppard, and not the deep fire engine red like some of his ex-wives. No, this was a deep, dark auburn, more brown than red, yet red enough to be noticeable. He fought the stirring in his groin; DiNozzo had always been gorgeous, carrying himself with a cockiness and self-confidence that seemed to pull women and men alike to him like flies to honey. But now? Gibbs bit back a groan and closed his eyes.

“I was in the mood for a change,” Tony said, trying to mask his defensive tone, hoping no one caught it.

“It’s definitely different,” McGee said. He thought he caught glimpse of something in Tony‘s eye … was that hurt? “But … I think it looks pretty cool.”

Tony gave McGee a small smile; that little compliment had done a lot to help him feel better. “Thank you, Probie,” he said. “See, someone here has a small understanding of style … very small, limited understanding, but understanding nonetheless.”

McGee had long since come to realize that Tony’s teasing was just his own way of being friendly. He rolled his eyes, but deep down he knew he’d helped his friend with a potentially explosive situation.

Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose. Every time he looked over at his senior agent … all he could think of doing was bending Tony over the desk and … Not that it was a new fantasy. Gibbs had been fighting his feelings for his senior agent since the moment they’d met in Baltimore.

The morning was pretty quiet after the initial exclamation over Tony’s hair. At lunch time, Tony went down to Abby’s lab to check on his favorite cheery Goth and see if she wanted to go to lunch.

“Oh my god, Tony!” Abby said when she saw him. “That hair!”

“I know,” Tony said, feeling a bit self conscious. “It’s … “

“Gorgeous,” Abby finished with a grin.

“Really?” Tony said with a bit of a shy smile. “Elaine tricked me into it … massaged me into a state of acquiescence and then asked if she could shake things up. This is what I came out with.”

“Well,” Abby said, ruffling Tony’s hair with a grin. “I think it looks hot! I bet Gibbs likes it.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Tony said. “He hasn’t said a word to me all morning.”

Abby just smiled. “That’s just because he’s too stunned by your amazing good looks,” she said.

“Right, Abs,” Tony said, shaking his head. “You wanna catch lunch? I’m buying.”

“Of course I do,” Abby said. “Come on, we can talk about the silent silver fox over BLTs and root beer.

* * *

Friday afternoon rolled around and gossip regarding Tony’s hair had finally died down. Gibbs, however, was still being almost mimelike in his treatment of Tony.

Tony was actually getting kind of sick of it. They hadn’t caught any live cases, so they’d been working cold cases all week, which meant little to no interaction with Gibbs.

“Have a good weekend, everyone,” Ziva stiffly as she left the bullpen.

“Yeah, night guys,” McGee said, following Ziva to the elevator.

“DiNozzo, don’t you have a … date or something?” Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. “Nah,” he said. “Just me, some take out, a beer and a movie.”

Gibbs couldn’t believe he was actually saying this … “Care for some company?”

Tony blinked. “Um … huh?”

“I didn’t stutter, did I?” Gibbs said with a smile. He was sick and tired of always denying himself things he wanted. He wanted DiNozzo … had wanted his senior agent for too long and it was time to stop ignoring what he felt.

“No, didn’t stutter, Boss,” Tony said. “Um … sure. I’d love some company.”

Gibbs smiled and began shutting down. “Good,” he said. “You can follow me to my place and we’ll order in a pizza.”

“Your place?” Tony asked with a gulp.

“Bigger than your place,” Gibbs said. “And my heat is working.” He gave Tony a teasing smile.

“Hey, my heat isn’t always out,” Tony protested as he shut down his computer and grabbed his gear.

“You know, you need to find a better apartment,” Gibbs said as they both walked to the elevator. “I know what you make and I know you can afford better than that.”

Tony shrugged as he followed Gibbs into the elevator. His caught his reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator and sighed. He still wasn’t quite used to the new color, even after a week. Everyone had gotten used to it … everyone but him.

Gibbs watched Tony in his reflection, resisting the urge to touch Tony’s hair. It wasn’t just the color that intrigued him, but … the texture. He’d slapped his senior agent in the back of the head enough times to get some sense of what Tony’s hair felt like, but … he longed to just run his fingers through it … take his time to memorize the feel.

“Thanks, Boss,” Tony said suddenly.

“For what?” Gibbs asked as they reached the parking garage.

“Just … I don’t know,” Tony said. “For being you, I guess.”

Gibbs shrugged and pat Tony on the back. “Call in the pizza order on the way to my place,” he said. “That way they’ll deliver it just after we get there.”

* * *

Beer and pizza flowed freely. They’d watched a couple of movies and Tony was relaxing next to Gibbs on the couch, just enjoying the warmth from the fire Gibbs had built. He flopped his head back against the back of the couch and sighed.

“This is nice, Boss,” Tony murmured.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and smiled. “It is, very,” he agreed. He was pleased to see Tony looking so relaxed. He hoped that what he did next wouldn’t ruin the mood. He reached over and put his arm around Tony’s shoulders, his fingers playing with the hair at Tony’s nape.

Tony was surprised for all of a second before sighing again and relaxing into Gibbs’ fingers. This was better than every fantasy he’d ever had because … this was real. And he hoped to God that it would keep going. He’d been in love with Gibbs for far too long.

“That’s fabulous, Boss,” Tony hummed happily.

“Yeah?” Gibbs murmured, his fingers delving into Tony’s hair, rubbing at the younger man’s scalp. “Did you get this new color for me?” he asked, leaning in and nibbling on Tony’s ear.

Tony gasped and shook his head. “N-n-no,” he groaned. “E-e-elaine, my stylist … surprised me. Fuck that feels good … “

Gibbs smiled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s neck. “It looks so damn sexy on you,” he breathed. He free hand slipped under the front of Tony’s shirt, running his hand over Tony’s warm skin.

“Oh … oh!” Tony gasped as Gibbs’ hand found his nipple. “Tell me … tell me I’m not dreaming … “

“Oh definitely not dreaming,” Gibbs murmured, stroking Tony’s hair gently. He sighed softly as the soft strands ran through his fingers. It was just as soft and silky as he’d thought … he could get lost in the sensation of Tony’s hair.

“Good,” Tony breathed. He launched himself at Gibbs, straddling the older man’s hips and attacking Gibbs’ mouth with his own.

Gibbs moaned against Tony’s lips, one hand entrenched in his hair, the other running up and down Tony’s back.

Tony pulled back a few minutes later, panting, his lips swollen. “Can we …. I mean, this isn’t … “ Tony blushed and ducked his head as he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. The world had just given he what he’d been asking for, something he’d wanted for years.

“What, Tony?” Gibbs asked, cupping Tony’s cheek, showing a tenderness Tony had rarely seen.

“I don’t want our … first time to be on a couch like some randy teenagers,” Tony whispered shyly.

Gibbs smiled and gently kissed Tony. “I agree,” he said. He shifted Tony over and stood, offering his hand to the younger man. “Come on.”

Tony followed Gibbs up the stairs, still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. He was really in his boss’ house, about to have sex in his boss’ bed … with his boss.

Once inside the bedroom, Gibbs turned to face Tony. “All right,” he said softly. “Here’s the deal: we do this right now? Everything changes. I know I’m not an easy man to get along with, but … I won’t ever hurt you … not intentionally anyway. We’ll have our ups and downs, fight and make-up, but …this is forever for me, Tony.”

“Wow, Boss,” Tony said, a bit breathless. “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at one time.”

Gibbs chuckled softly and pulled Tony in for a soft kiss. “I do love you, Tony,” he whispered. “So much.”

“I love you, too … Jethro,” Tony said shyly. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs and rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs’ reached up and pet Tony’s hair, smiling softly. “You know, I have a nice big bed over there,” he said with a smile.

Tony glanced over at the bed and chuckled. “It is a very nice, big bed,” he agreed. “Maybe we should go give it a workout.”

Gibbs laughed and nodded. “Oh, we’ll give it a workout,” he agreed as he began to strip.

Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off Gibbs, barely registering his own clothes hitting the carpet.

They both fell into bed, skin against skin. Hands and lips meshed, and Tony couldn’t tell where he ended and Gibbs began.

“Fuck, Jethro,” Tony groaned.

Gibbs looked down at Tony and smiled softly. “I’m right here,” he murmured, sliding his hands over Tony’s bare skin, venturing lower and lower until …

“OH!” Tony cried out as he felt first one, then two generously lubed fingers slip inside him. “Jethro … that’s … “

“Shh … I know,” Gibbs said, kissing Tony gently as he carefully stretched the young man.

“So good,” Tony whispered, his eyes glassy and filled with lust and love.

“Very good,” Gibbs said. He reached for the lube, drizzling a generous amount on his cock. “I have a condom if you … “

“Wanna feel you,” Tony whispered. “I’m clean … I know you’re clean … trust you, Jethro.”

Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony, exploring the younger agent’s mouth as he slid inside, pressing gently until he fully sheathed inside Tony. “Fuck, Tony,” he gasped, pulling away to stare down at the man beneath him. “Fucking beautiful … “

Tony whimpered and gripped Gibbs’ ass, pulling him closer. “I was … just going to say … the same thing,” he said, panting softly. “Fuck Jethro, you need to move soon or I’m gonna go insane … “

Gibbs chuckled and began to thrust, slowly at first. He wanted to experience it all, remember this first time forever.

“Gibbs … Jethro,” Tony gasped. “Gonna … have to … go faster … I can … take it!”

Gibbs smiled and reached down to grip Tony’s hips, thrusting faster, harder. “Come on, Tony,” he murmured. “That’s my good boy … my beautiful good boy … “

Tony sighed and groaned, head tossed back as wave after wave of arousal and ecstasy washed over him. He needed … he didn’t know what he needed, but he needed something.

Gibbs could see something in Tony’s eyes, a conflict or question. “What do you need, baby?” he asked.

Tony whined and arched against Gibbs. “Don’t’ know … don’t know, Jethro,” he whimpered.

Gibbs smiled and removed his hands from Tony’s hips, moving them to Tony’s hair. “My redhead,” he whispered. “Is this what you need?” He gave Tony’s hair a tug with both hands as he thrust.

Tony cried out and nodded as best he could. “Yes! Yes, Jethro, please!” he cried.

Gibbs gave Tony a darkly sensual smile and began to tug Tony’s hair in time to his thrusts, biting and nibbling at Tony’s neck, finding a multitude of places to mark his redhead. “Mine,” he growled against Tony’s neck.

“Yours!” Tony gasped, wrapping his legs around Gibbs’ waist. “I’m yours!”

Gibbs groaned, felt himself on the edge of orgasm. Just a few … more … He bit down hard on Tony’s neck as he came, holding his lover tight.

The bite to the neck, combined with the hard tugs to his hair sent Tony over the edge and he clamped around Gibbs as he came. He flopped back on the bed, shaking slightly.

Gibbs relaxed gently on top of Tony, petting his hair soothingly to help bring him down. “My good boy,” he whispered, kissing the dark bruise on Tony’s neck.

Tony hummed and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. “Your good boy,” he murmured, hissing slightly when he felt Gibbs pull out.

Gibbs rolled onto his side and pulled Tony with him, hugging the younger man close to his chest and nuzzling his hair. “My redhead,” he murmured.

“Yours,” Tony mumbled, snuggling back against Gibbs.

“Don’t plan on going anywhere this weekend,” Gibbs said. “I have more plans for you.”

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
